A Open to Smile
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: He was the clown. The brother to protect and to make the last laugh and the one always happy. He was sick of it. And he is done. Michelangelo is feeling down lately and just want to be done. He felt he is still in the storm. Until he realized you to need to smile. If he can smile but can you? two shot. 2012 series. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

This is about Michelangelo.

This one shot is different then my other one shot stories.

My story is called, A Smile never broken or in words A Open to Smile. The reason I'm writing this story is that I'm so sick how his brothers always mistreated him in them Gauntlet,

where he gets those zits, many episodes where his brothers always mistreated him.

They went too far in the Croaking.

It's like he is joke to them?!

But I hoped some day they realized he is not some joke.

And that's where this story is born.

This is take place at the events of the Croaking.

This is not just rip off from other authors.

This is just him being himself. This is different side to our favorite turtle in orange we never seen!

I felt broken.

Never head.

Or lost but never found.

It felt like dim light lost it life in a black hole.

And dudes that's what I feel like.

Crap.

As they left.

One word they said, ''Some ninja.''

I know dudes they loved me.

But sometimes what they said is not enough!

As I cleared things with them.

Even you guys knew exactly what happened.

I'm just broken and all alone. I'm such screw up.

Don't even say that!

I'm such a idiot for actually believing humans can be friends with mutants.

Humans will actually liked us freaks.

We saved them only we get is screams in returns.

We are outcasts.

Tears fell on the floor.

I'm outcast.

That I always be. Don't even try to convinced me.

You know it is true!

 **No! I told myself.**

 **That is not true.**

 **I'm You saved them so many times. You killed it in Dimension X!**

 **And you definitely know how to back the up**

 **when things are rushed.**

 **Why am I holding back this?**

 **I need to let it go.**

 **''When life eat lemons eat pizza.'' I said.**

 **That it!**

 **A voice in my head said.**

 **''Booyakasha!'' I shouted which resonated the whole entire New Jersey heard.**

 **Don't ever let old life pushed you down.**

 **And Dudes?**

 **Don't ever forget to smile dudes!**

 **Don't ever lose hope.**

 **The end.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-2 is up!

This is final chapter to A Open to Smile.

Chapter-2

 **No one's POV** **Michelangelo was in the dark not found and lost hope.**

 **All because he is teird of being the clown and the one his brothers always protect.**

 **Mikey is upset his brothers and him have a fight.**

 **Mikey, was about to wished upon** **the star.**

 **You want to know?**

 **He wants to wished**

 **he was never been born.**

 **Only three voices said.**

 **''Stop!''**

 **''No!''**

 **''Cut it out!''**

 **He gasped in shock.**

 **Only it is his brothers.**

 **''What do you guys want?'' said the youngest turtle angrily.**

 **''We're sorry Mikey!'' shouted Leo.**

 **''Oh is this trick? Because I don't believe it!'' The youngest scoffed.**

 **''What Leo is trying to say is we want you back.'' Donnie said.**

 **''Yeah right! You never act like you want me! So why suddenly care?'' He said.**

 **''We do care knucklehead.'' said Raphael.**

 **''We do care. You have to believe us.'' Leo pleaded.**

 **''Prove it.'' That's what the youngest only said and stubbornly crossed his arms.**

 **Leo and Donnie went over him and hugged their stubborn brother.**

 **Only Raph didn't joined it.**

 **After he don't hugs.**

 **He is action man.**

 **He sighed and hugged sort of.**

 **''Okay that's enough!'' He said and got out of the lovely embrace.**

 **But under the hard rock he is.**

 **He really has soft side**

 **even though he does not admit it.**

 **''Do you forgive us?'' The older brothers said.**

 **Only Mikey frowned.**

 **Yeah he probably regret them-**

 **'''Dr. Prankenstein for the win!'' He shouted.**

 **The brothers looked around that they been pelt with water balloons.**

 **They chased him with the shouts of ''MIKEY!''**

 **''And Dudes I forgive you.' He said and laughed.**

 **He let out of shout.**

 **''Booyasha!'' He shouted.**

 **The end.**


End file.
